


I Want You to Want Me

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys being stupid and dorky, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Danny realizes just what he’s gotten himself into.





	I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts), [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> I wasn’t intending to post this tonight, but when I went to work on it, I thought it was finished. Since my two enablers, [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  and [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  concurred, I got it ready to post. This is the first story in Arc Two.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. “I Want You to Want Me” by Letters to Cleo also does not belong to me.

Danny jumped, his head almost slamming into the lockers, as someone came up behind him. “I had a good time on Saturday,” Steve breathed against his ear.

“Jesus Christ, you psycho!” Danny shoved backwards, trying to get some space between them. “Don’t do that! You took about three years off my life.” He turned around to find Steve grinning at him. “What the hell?”

Steve reached for his hand, rubbing a finger against the inside of his wrist. “I told you. I had a good time on Saturday. I missed you yesterday. Wanted to see you this morning.”

Danny rolled his eyes, trying to shove Steve backwards and get some space between them as he looked around. “Okay, there is such a thing as discretion, straight boy. Move.”

Steve pressed up against him for a moment, letting Danny feel the beginnings of his arousal. “Does that feel like a straight boy to you?” he whispered in Danny’s ear. He pressed a kiss below the ear he’d whispered in before taking off down the hall at a run, almost careening into a group of people halfway down the hall.

Danny hit his head against the lockers behind him. “Screwed,” he moaned. “So. So screwed.”


End file.
